


Belonging

by Neshtaswritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: LiHua's mind drifts to the past, and her master does his best to comfort her.





	Belonging

LiHua took a deep breath as she took in the cool, evening air. She was standing on the balcony of her clan’s current home. A large building located in the Golden City, a grand house befitting her master’s grand nature. She was wearing an evening robe, soft purple with black lining. LiHua tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She laid her hands on the railing, feeling her mind drift off. She thought about her past, her long gone name, her honor, and her village...the one that she’d never come home to.

 

“And what’s on you mind LiHua?” Came a deep, gravelly voice, she closed her eyes and smiled. Even hearing him made her excited. She turned to face her master and smiled. GuiRen was the founder and leader of the Moonfall clan. He took LiHua in when she had nothing, and for that..she’d always loved him. He was a Vuk; tall, very tall. With broad shoulders and dark, dark fur. He had lighter patches of fur along his arms and legs. His mane was stark white with a few braids along the side. He was wearing a simple dark red vest with grey pants, and a thick belt. He looks like he was built for pure power, but LiHua knew he also was possessed of a razor-sharp mind. She loved him, so deeply and so fully that it terrified her.

“Many things master, but not really much of importance.” She said as she walked over to him, he wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked up at him and felt as she usually did, like she was melting into him. It was as if his, self and personality was so much more important, vibrant, and bigger than hers. In his presence she felt….it was hard to explain, but less herself and more a part of him.

“Thinking of home?” He ventured with an appraising look. LiHua frowned.

“I can’t hide anything from you.” she said quietly.

“It’s been years LiHua, and I told you before...they are the ones who cast you out...they could not see you for who you were. They are not your people, nor your home.” He said as he held her a little tighter. “The clan is yours, and we all value you for who you are LiHua. You never have to be what you aren’t here.” LiHua sighed, placing her forehead on his stomach.

“I just….if they cast me out...what’s to stop it from happening again?” She said weakly. For some reason tonight she felt so vulnerable. A rare moment for her. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“LiHua, you are my prime negotiator, and most valued right hand. You will always have a place here. I promise you this.” He touched her chin with a clawed finger, guiding her gaze to his. “I promise this with all my heart.” She smiled up at him.

“I….don’t have words, I thank you.” LiHua smiled at him, as she felt her mood lightening a bit. “Hrmm, what brought this on LiHua?” He asked with a raise brow. He nuzzled her gently with his muzzle.

“Seeing that village the other day. When we were making the deal with the elders... I guess it just reminded me of home.” She said quietly. He simply embraced her closer.

“We all have a past that haunts us LiHua...but we’re here together, to build this clan into something for us!” LiHua simply gazed into his eyes.

“You’re right.” She said as she leaned up to kiss him gently. He let out a soft growl and grabbed her up into his arms, kissing her back deeply.

LiHua always found it a bit odd, kissing someone with a muzzle, but she found she got used to it soon enough. LiHua gasped in surprise as she was tossed onto her bed. She landed on her back, looking at her master and grinning. He smiled a toothy smile and smoothly removed his belt. She bit her lip and gently untied the belt of her robes, opening them slowly for him. She watched as his eye widened as he laid them upon her nude form. She had to admit, that was an intoxicating feeling: To be desired by another like that. She relished it, she fed on it. But for her master it was...perfection. Gui slipped his pants off, and she could see he was already partiall erect. She bit her lip and felt her heart racing as he crawled on top of her. Looking down at LiHua with adoration, he gently leaned down to start kissing down the middle of her chest. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his mane. He continued to kiss and kick her chest, going over from one breast to the next, nuzzling and licking her sensitive nipples. She hissed and bit her lip tighter. “aah! Y-ng-yes!” She sighed contently.

 

Gui rolled her over onto her stomach, pushing her up onto her knees. “LiHua you belong here…” He grunted as he pushed his hard cock into her. She let out a gasp and gripped the sheets tightly. “And if my words can’t convince you.” He grunted again, panting a bit as he pushes slightly out, then back in. “...I’ll have to show you.” He finally thrust all the way in. Pushing his huge shaft deep inside her. She let out a deep moan and pushed her face into the sheets. He didn’t wait for her to get adjusted, pleased with her delightfully tight pussy, he started to thrust into her. Slowly at first, then a bit faster. He pushed himself into her deeper and deeper, LiHua groaned and gasped for breath. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she let him pleasure her so perfectly. She was already ready for him, gushing with her juices. She gripped the sheets and pushed against him, moving her hips rhythmically to start to match his timing. Her master was so pleased with her, she grunted and braced herself. She felt his large hands wrap around her soft waist, squeezing her plump flesh and started to pump into her faster. She heard him pant in excitement as he sped up his pace. Ramming his huge shaft into her over and over. Pounding into her, penetrating her and hitting those spots that only he can. She gasped for him.

“More master!” She panted, feeling herself tighten around him, greeting his cock eagerly with her soft folds. Her master let out a growl as he thrust one powerful thrust, emptying his seed into her. LiHua cried out, sharing in his orgasm. He thrust into a few more times, gently and slower, making sure to fully fill her up.

 

Flopping down next to her, he gathered LiHua up in his arms, nuzzling and licking her cheek affectionately. “I love you master…” She moaned as she reached up a hand to gently stroke his muzzle.

“And I love you LiHua, you mean so much to me...I hope this reminds you of that.” LiHua smiled, feeling safe in his arms.

“Thank you master….Can you just...hold me for the night?”

“Absolutely.” He said as he gathered her into his strong arms. LiHua felt her heart swell, not just with love, but also with her renewed commitment to her purpose. She belonged.   

 

 

 


End file.
